1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a fabricating apparatus and method of a flat plate display which can prevent spots generated on a non-uniform surface of a stage.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various kinds of flat plate displays capable of reducing a weight and volume which are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube (CRT) haven been emerging recently. Such a flat plate display includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display, a plasma display panel and an electro-luminescence (EL) display.
This flat plate display is configured of a plurality of thin films formed by a mask process including depositing (coating), exposing, developing and etching. However, the mask process has complicated fabricating assembly process and it has a disadvantage of high production cost. As a result, research and study haven been under progress to form thin films via a patterning process using an imprinting mold in recent.
According to this patterning process, when a liquid polymeric precursor contacts with a mould for imprinting which has a groove and a projection after liquid resin is painted on a substrate, the groove and the projection of the imprinting mold are reverse-transferred to the liquid polymeric precursor and the reverse-transferred liquid polymeric precursor is hardened in a hardening process to form a desired thin film pattern on the substrate.
Here, a related art substrate having liquid resin coated thereon for a hardening process is seated on a stage 2 shown in FIG. 1.
A stage 2 having a stone surface is typically used for such the stage 2 because of excellent flatness without no distorted flatness. However, in spite of good flatness, the surface of the stage 2 has difference (D) between the lowest part and the highest part, for example, approximately 10˜30 μm. This non-uniform flatness would generate spots in a thin film pattern and the non-uniform flatness of the stone surface stage 2 would be severe in case of an enlarged stage.
When the substrate 4 seated on the stage 2 having a non-uniform surface contacts with a imprinting mold 8, the pressure applied to a front surface of liquid resin 6 will generate pressure-non-uniform because of contact area between the stage 2 and the substrate 4. This kind of pressure non-uniform makes the thickness of the liquid resin 6 formed on the substrate 4 non-uniform which can look like spots.